


Someday I'll walk away and say 'you disappoint me'

by passionario



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, на самом деле пейринга нет, секс в дрифте, секс с условно несовершеннолетними
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку с пр-феста: Райли/Чак. После фильма. Чак выжил, но не приходит в себя, так как застрял в дрифте. Теперь ему нужен проводник, который сможет вывести его из воспоминаний. И лучше всех на эту роль подходит Райли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday I'll walk away and say 'you disappoint me'

**Author's Note:**

> Дикий, безудержный хэдканон про то, что Чак фанаточка Райли.

Они находят Чака дрейфующим в разбитой спасательной капсуле; Чак жив, хотя это абсурдно, это невозможно. У него повреждены легкие, множество ран по всему телу, но Чак жив.  
Райли видит слезы в глазах Герка, когда эту новость сообщают на базу.  
Его доставляют, отправляют к медикам. Чак в коме, говорят они сперва. Его оперируют, потом оперируют еще раз. Чака держат на тяжелых препаратах, он продолжает лежать в коме, ничего не меняется, а потом приходит Тендо и смотрит на показатели активности его мозга.  
Чак, говорит им Тендо, не в коме. Чак застрял в дрифте.  
Потом он орет на медицинский персонал; почему никто вообще не позвал специалистов, кричит Тендо, ваш пациент, кричит Тендо, был в нейросвязи с другим человеком, когда все случилось, вы хоть понимаете что это значит?  
Раны Чака заживут, но Чак погружен в выдуманный мир. Кто-то должен пойти за ним, говорит им Тендо.  
Тендо вообще очень много говорит в тот день, он размахивает руками, и четки на его запястье тревожно стучат.  
Чак был в дрифте со Стекером Пентекостом, объясняет Тендо. Маршал - идеальный партнером для дрифта, он всегда входил в него пустым, любой мог синхронизироваться с ним. Он умер, когда они были в связке, и Чака тряхнуло, отбросило в его собственные воспоминания и чувства. Он прилип к ним, как мухи прилипают к паутине.  
\- Я не могу, - качает головой Герк, когда доходит до того, кто же пойдет за Чаком. - Чак не пойдет за мной, наоборот, убежит еще дальше.  
\- Но вы же пилотировали вместе Эврику, - приподнимает бровь Райли, пристально глядя на Геркулеса. - Как же тогда?  
\- Это было необходимо, - сухо отвечает тот; видно, что Герк просто не хочет об этом говорить. - Но, чтобы вывести его, нужен кто-то другой.  
\- Райли, - спокойно предлагает Мако. - Они тоже дрифт-совместимы. Я видела их драку, вы тоже видели. Они совместимы.  
Облегчение на лице Геркулеса такое, словно он должен был убить кого-то, но в последний момент его остановили. Тут что-то нечисто, но Райли, если честно, не очень хочется лезть в их семейные отношения.  
Ему совсем не хочется лезть в голову Чака, если уж на то пошло. Наглый невоспитанный ребенок Герка, конечно, не заслужил такой судьбы, он действительно многое сделал для мира, но это не отменяет того, что Чак был в личном общении тем еще засранцем.  
Райли думает, что это не его дело; сам он полез бы за Йенси, даже грози это ему превращением в овощ. Когда ты проводишь в чужой голове столько же, сколько в своей, границы стираются. Они никогда не считали друг друга одним человеком, они просто были охрененной командой. Такой, что стоило лезть в пекло. Такой, что Райли вывел егеря в одиночку, на чистом адреналине, потому что внутри клокотало желание убить тварь, которая сожрала Йенси.   
Райли думает, что был готов погибнуть вслед за братом. Тогда они бы остались вместе. Но он выжил - он должен был жить, потому что Йенси накостылял бы ему по первое число, вздумай Райли распускать сопли.  
\- Пожалуйста, Райли, - просит его Герк.  
\- Не сегодня, - наконец, медленно произносит Райли.  
Мако стоит между ними и улыбается. В ее улыбке есть что-то немного каверзное, что-то, что похоже на обычные эмоции, которые она так редко показывает, и Райли вдруг понимает, что он будет делать сегодня вечером.   
У них будет ночь интересных историй. 

Райли удается вытащить Мако погулять по крыше базы вечером. Они гуляют, смотрят на низкое небо, усыпанное звездами. Эти звезды кажутся ненастоящими, они слишком большие. Такие бывают в где-нибудь на детских спектаклях, где на декорациях ночного неба изображены крупные звезды, такие, как вешают на елку а Рождество.  
\- Он был вашим фанатом, - сдается, наконец, Мако. - Чак, в Академии.  
\- Чак? - недоверчиво переспрашивает Райли. - Мы сейчас об одном и том же человеке говорим?  
\- Чак, он злился на тебя, когда ты пропал после смерти брата, - Мако говорит медленно, с трудом подбирая слова. - Мне кажется, что когда вы встретились, он просто не знал, как реагировать. Он всегда был таким, вспыльчивым и резким.  
Райли совсем не хочется лезть в голову этого вспыльчивого и резкого Чарльза Хенсена. Он все еще считает, что ему лучше вообще не входит ни с кем в дрифт; война с кайдзю закончилась, теперь им это не нужно.  
\- Ты же вывел меня, - тихо добавляет Мако.  
Райли нечего на это ответить. Он спас человечество, теперь от него все ждут спасения каждого человека? Райли думает, что надо начать ставить условия.  
\- Чак не такой уж плохой, - говорит Мако дальше. Видимо, она поставила своей целью его убедить.  
\- Да сделаю я это, - ворчит Райли.  
Когда они видят падающую звезду, Райли загадывает желание.

За все отвечает Тендо, и это успокаивает. Райли доверяет ему, ведь Тендо вывел их из стольких боев, он усадил их когда-то в егеря и подключил их к нему.   
Сейчас Тендо собирается подключить его к Чаку, и у Райли появляется ощущение, будто он забыл помыть руки; они кажутся ему липкими и грязными, словно он испачкался в чем-то. Дело, думает Райли, в том, что он не хочет лезть в голову Чака.  
Он не хочет находить там ничего. Он должен найти там Чака, вывести и сдать на руке папочке.   
\- Поехали, - говорит ему Тендо и нажимает кнопку запуска.   
Райли проваливается, падает на асфальт и слышит крики вокруг. Сидней, вспоминает Райли. Хенсены из Австралии, и одна из аттак пришлась как раз на то время, когда Чак был ребенком.   
Райли видит рыжую макушку, проталкивается через людей; мелькает фигура Геркулеса, он подхватывает сына на руки и уносит прочь.   
До последнего в ушах Райли стоит отчаянный крик "Мама!". Мако, думает Райли, повезло больше. Она потеряла всех, и могла спокойно ненавидеть кайдзю. Ненавидеть их было просто и безопасно, но ненавидеть отца, выбирать между обидой, болью и тоской было куда хуже.   
Райли начинает понимать, почему Герк отказался, но не понимает, как они умудрялись так долго пилотировать егеря. Впрочем, это не его дело.  
Гремят взрывы - точно, вспоминает Райли, тогда на кайдзю сбросили ядерные боеголовки. Военный, Геркулес Хенсен знал, что готовится удар. Скорее всего, именно жена отправила его спасать сына, но маленькому Чаку было плевать. Маленький Чак тихо и беззаветно обожал свою мать, и звуки взрыва разносят мир вокруг Райли на части, звук уходит вверх вместе с шумом лопастей вертолета.   
Чак сидит, съежившись, на сиденье, на его ушах наушники, Райли кричит, пытается до него дозваться, но это бесполезно.   
За окнами под ними простирается Австралия, превратившаясь в гигантскую Хиросиму.   
Только Райли кажется, что он нашел Чака, как он проваливается в следующее воспоминание, нигде надолго не задерживаясь. Ему уже начинает казаться, что все бесполезно, что Чак действительно безнадежен, когда он слышит, как кто-то зовет его по имени.  
Райли идет на этот голос, и под его ногами тихо скрипит песок, а потом он оказывается перед дверью дома. Райли заходит; он видит на стенах фотографии, маленького Чака обнимают родители. Маленький Чак сидит в надувном бассейне, Чак прижимает к себе слегка обалдевшего щенка, в котором угадывается Макс. На кухне Райли находит пса, он безмятежно дрыхнет, то и дело дергая лапами во сне. Райли исследует первый этаж, затем поднимается на второй.   
Он находит Чака в маленькой комнатке; там темно, шторы сдвинуты, и только тускло светит монитор компьютера. Над письменным столом развешены фотографии, вырезки из газет, распечатки - и везде он, Райли, и Йенси. Но Райли больше, и он нерешительно переводит взгляд на подростка, забившегося в угол кровати.  
У пятнадцатилетнего Чака волосы ярче, чем сейчас, и длинее. Мелкий Чак еще не начал качаться, он высокий и тощий, нескладно сейчас подтянувший колени к груди.  
\- Ты настоящий? - облизнув губы, спрашивает он у Райли.  
В его глазах восторг; мимо Райли проносятся мимолетные воспоминания, он окунается в искренний восторг Чарльза Хенсена, который смотрит повтор того, как они завалили своего второго кайдзю.  
\- Чак, я пришел за тобой, - пробует Райли.  
Чак облизывает губы.  
\- Только отец зовет меня так. Все остальные зовут меня Чарли. Вы тоже пилот, вы знакомы с отцом? Он рассказывал вам обо мне?  
Глаза Чака лихорадочно блестят, он отводит плечи назад, невольно подается ближе к Райли, чтобы услышать заветное "да". Да, малыш Чарли, я знаю вас обоих. Малыш Чарли, пойдем со мной отсюда.  
Чак заперся в том времени, когда он еще не успел стать пилотом, даже толком в Академию не пошел. Чак прячется в тех временах, когда стены его комнаты были увешаны фотографиями Райли.  
Райли осторожно садится на край кровати, и Чак тут же пододвигается ближе, он полон мальчишеского энтузиазма, в нем нет того Чака, которого знает Райли. Что ты такого увидел в голове своего отца, малыш.  
Чак льнет к нему, ластиться, как котенок, шумно дышит, возится, трет себя ладонью по ширинке.  
\- Мы в дрифте, Чак, - вновь пробует Райли.  
Чак стонет и падает ему на грудь, и Райли машинально обнимате его обной рукой за плечи, придерживаает, но тело под его руками скользит, Чак трется о него, кладет ладонь на пах и утыкается носом в шею.  
\- Беккет, - говорит он, - Райли.  
\- Ага, - мягко соглашается с ним Райли.  
Чак выдыхает, а потом расстегивает на себе джинсы, стаскивает их, сдавленно ругаясь сквозь зубы, приспускает трусы в низ, разводит колени шире и начинает водить кулаком по члену.  
Возможно, Ралйи просто попал на театр фантазий в голове пятнадцатилетнего Чака. Пятнадцатилетний Чак дрочит у него на глазах, шипит его имя, смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами, и Райли целует эти губы, дергает ближе к себе, кладет свою руку поверх руки Чака и трет большим пальцем головку его члена. Чак всхлипывает, вздрагивает в его руках и обмякает.  
\- Чак, - зовет Райли. - Очнись, Чак. Нам пора выходить.  
\- Еще немного, - слабо просит Чак, все еще сжимая свой член, как будто он забыл, что делал и теперь пытается понять, что дальше.  
Райли осторожно отстраняет его руку, сажает к себе на колени и целует, чувствуя себе педофилом.  
Воспоминания Чака затягивают его, подстраивают Райли под себя. Чак скрещивает ноги за его спиной, держится за футболку так, что побелели пальцы, когда Райли начинает ему дрочить.  
\- Я хочу, - говорит вдруг Чак, отцепляя правую руку от Райли, - чтобы это было по-настоящему.  
Он заводит одну руку себе за спину; его намерения совершенно очевидны. Это сон, говорит себе Райли. Воспоминания. Фантазии. Это ненастоящее. Райли продолжает дрочить Чаку, а свободной рукой перехватывает его тощее запястье, направляет, куда нужно, и они растягивают Чака в две руки.  
Чак ненасытный как любые подростки, он торопится. суетится, смешно пыхтит, пытаясь сесть на член Райли, и он совершенно по блядски облизывает руки, когда все-таки начинает на него опускаться.  
У пятнадцатилетнего Чака были те еще фантазии, но почему-то двадцатисемилетний Райли охотно включается в игру. Это дрифт; Чак оказывается смазан, но недостаточно растянут, по его щекам текут слезы, но он упорно продолжает опускаться. Его трясет, и Райли хочется снять его с себя; если бы он мог.  
Маленький наглый Чак трахает Райли, пользуется им, пришедшим в этот мир, чтобы забрать Чака домой, в реальность. Маленький Чак сжимает Райли и двигает на нем, ухмыляясь. У него покраснешие глаза, но слезы уже перестали течь. Райли целует его, кладет руку на поясницу, а второй вновь сжимает член Чака, медленно водит ладонью, подстраиваясь под неровные движения Чака.  
Когда Чак кончает, впившись острыми ногтями Райли в плечи, все пропадает. Райли лежит в невесомости, а рядом, свернушись в позе эмбриона, лежит Чак, его нормальный Чак.  
Он не реагирует, когда Райли зовет его.  
Если Чак не хочет выходит, думает, Райли, то и не надо. Он распахивает свое сознание, цепляется за запястье Чака и тянет его за собой.   
Они падают на берег Аляски, до Райли как сквозь вату доносятся голоса старика и мальчика, которые подобрали его. Яркими вспышками мелькает кайдзю, вырвавших из "Бродяги" Йенси, то, как егерь шел к берегу, пока Райли болтался на креплениях, с трудом сохраняя сознание. 

\- Ты - жалкий слабак, - говорит ему Чак, поднимаясь с колен. Его шатает, из носа течет кровь, но взгляд такой же наглый, как когда ему было пятнадцать.   
\- Ты увяз в дрифте, не я, - спокойно отвечает Райли. Реальность вокруг них смазывается, и в какое-то мгновение мимо них проносится запрокинутое лицо Чака, мелкого и полуголого, с ярко красными щеками, который стонет в руках Райли. Сейчас, в двадцать один, он уже не такой рыжий, но покрасневшим все равно выглядит ужасно нелепо.   
Воспоминания Райли похожи на смазанные полароидные карточки, не до конца проявленные. В них есть Йенси, есть Жасмин, их родители, лай Макса, холодные руки Мако, когда она вскрыла капсулу, есть Тихий Океан и свист спасательных вертолетов, мир кайдзю там тоже есть, и Чак вздрагивает.  
\- Отъебись? - наконец, спрашивает Чак как будто даже неуверенно. - Рай-ли.  
Райли отвешивает ему подзатыльник за это, и они выпадают из дрифта. Когда-нибудь все будет хорошо. Не сейчас, думает Райли. Ему чудовищно хочется спать.  
На соседней койке кома Чака сменяется беспокойным сном.


End file.
